Konohagakure's Ookami Kunoichi
by RedGummies
Summary: This is a "what if" and Naruto's not in it. He was never born, the Kyuubi did attack, but instead of a kitsune it was an ookami. The Yondaime did die, but so did the Kyuubi, and a few months after a mysterious package was left at the doorstep of a shinobi


Today was the day of the Genin Graduation Exams and a certain Hatake was anticipating _her_ chance at graduating with kids her own age. That's right, _her_. Hatake Ookamishiro, the daughter of one Hatake Kakashi, was going to graduate and become a Genin. Her father would have been cheering her on before she left for school, if he was awake. Even though Kakashi was a retired-Anbu, not a retired ninja, he still went on A to S-ranked missions late at night, and only came up with so many lame excuses to make people think he was truly lazy. Ah, the rule of being a shinobi, stealth, stealth, and some more stealth. Of course it was followed by a full dose of lying your ass off, but hey, they were shinobi.

Ookami sighed as she spied her father asleep in his bed with his book smack dab on his face.

"Won't he suffocate?" she thought out loud. She shrugged her shoulders and left the house, locking the door behind her. She walked through the streets of Konoha, wearing her usual ninja outfit (rueki. deviantart .com / art / Female-Ninja- 16180142 for picture-remove spaces P.s not my work). She, like previous academy graduate, TenTen, was serious about her profession as a kunoichi. She didn't want to aspire to become as great as Tsunade, she just wanted to be strong enough to protect her family, which include her father, surrogate uncle, and her many surrogate brothers and sisters, which were most of the Chunin, Jounin, and Anbu of the village.

* * *

She arrived at the academy, one of the three earliest kids there, and began her morning ritual of poking the shit out of her best friend Nara Shikamaru.

Shikamaru was currently sleeping sleeping when he felt a familiar jab at his side. He turned his head to the right and stared at his only female friend, Ookami. His eye twitched as she continued poking him, completely aware of the fact he was awake since she was staring right at him. Ookamishiro was an enigma to the Nara boy, and even if he hated to admit, he found himself frequently fascinated with the said enigma.

Ookami continued to poke the Nara but shifted her gaze when she felt a certain Uchiha stare at her. She stared at the onyx eyes of the Uchiha and began a glaring contest with him. Ookami could not see why the Uchiha was liked by the majority of the female population of her age group, nor could she understand why the civilians were kissing his ass so often now a days. Sure the fact that he was an orphan was sad, but why did that matter? Many orphans reside in Konoha, but none of them were having their ass kissed, so why him. She had also notice his frequent ritual of staring at her intensely. At first she marked it off as an Uchiha thing, since Itachi had done the same, but now she was starting to think it was something else.

Sasuke was staring intensely at Ookamishiro. He had begun staring ever since she stopped going to the Kunochi classes and began joining the male group on all required Shinobi classes. He had begun watching her when he realized she was so different than most of the girls. It wasn't the fact that her hair was a shamrock spinal color like the birth stone, even though he thought it was pretty hot, nor was it because of the kanji for wolf tattooed, or so it seemed, on her left butt cheek... Sasuke blushed at the thought. He recalled the day he caught sight of those milky, smooth, tanned cheeks. Sasuke began to drool slightly at the memory. He thought his unmentionables were going to burst when he caught sight of those. And just imagine those... Sasuke's people radar went off and he quickly collected himself.

Ookami could only stare as she caught Sasuke drooling. She could her a muffled groan he gave as he was staring in her direction. She jabbed Shikamaru hard.

"Itai! Nani?" Ookamishiro turned to her best friend.

"Shikamaru, I caught Sasuke staring at me. Again. And he was drooling... what should I do?" Shikamaru blinked before he scowled at the Uchiha.

"Ignore him." he spat. Ookamishiro nodded and took out a medical book from her nap sack. True her IQ was above Shikamaru's but when it came to human behavior, she was a dobe which explains why she doesn't understand fawning.

Umino Iruka walked upon a rather... disturbing scene. Shikamaru was glaring at Sasuke, Sasuke was ungentlemanly drooling, and Ookamishiro... well she wasn't part of the disturbing picture. He couldn't help but twitch in annoyance. He was suppose to pass these students and yet... he sighed as he thought whatever Jounin sensei they had were screwed once they find out what all D-ranked missions implied.

Ookamishiro looked up from her book and happily waved at her sensei.

Iruka waved back and had to hold a cringe as he thought about the innocent little girl being stuck with two males. He could only image how her father might react. He shuddered at the thought. The other students were slowly piling, all exhausted from running to the academy. He held back from glaring at them for wasting their energies that quickly.

* * *

It was the afternoon, when all the students finished their exams. Not one student had failed this year, meaning their was an even number of genin to be placed on three-man teams. Iruka looked outside to see Ookamishiro giving all the boys who passed home-made cookies. She even gave one to Hiashi, and even Neji, who was only their since his sensei had come to congratulate her. Behind her came her father and she quickly ran to hug him, receiving praises for graduating.

Sasuke glared at all the parents. His parents were dead and there was no one there to congratulate him. He doesn't count his fan girls, they're just too creepy.

Ookamishiro spied Sasuke silently brooding as parent after parent congratulated their child. She walked over to him and tapped his shoulder.

Someone had tapped his shoulder and he was ready to tell them off when he saw it was only Ookamishiro who tapped him.

Ookami smiled brightly at him and offered him a cookie while she congratulated him.

He could feel his cheeks heat up. She was offering him a snack, and praising him for passing. Normally he wouldn't care, but she always made him weak in the knees just by standing around him.

"Sasuke, do you want to come to a party tonight at my house?" she suddenly asked him.

"A party?" he asked. She nodded her head.

"Yeah, a party. Shikamaru's, Choji's, Kiba's, and Shino's families are coming over, and we're throwing a bash in order to celebrate our graduation." She put on a sad smile.

"It wouldn't be the same, if you didn't have anyone around on a day you accomplished something great. Graduating is a big step into adulthood, and everyone deserves praise." She shyly turned her head.

"And... it's not very pleasant being in a big, lonely house all night, now would it?" Sasuke shifted on his feet. She knew how he felt about being lonely, even though she couldn't understand how it feels first hand, he felt that she in a way, knew what it felt like. He became even more nervous. He knew she was right, but the thought of being invited by his crush, though he won't admit it, was like a dream come true for him.

"Sure... I guess I could go." he muttered. "But don't expect me to like it!" he added quickly. Ookamishiro smiled warmly and nodded her head.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

It was seven in the evening when everyone arrived at Ookamishiro's home. Sasuke was the last to arrive, a little nervous being around so many people. Her father opened the door and greeted Sasuke warmly.

"Come on in, Ookami-chan told me you'd be coming. Everyone's waiting gaki." Sasuke glared at the man but stepped inside anyway. Sasuke notice a few chunin over as well. Ookamishiro was wearing a bright blue party dress. She was handing out drinks and food for everyone. The chunins thanked her and she turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you came. I'm glad you did." Sasuke turned his head, to keep Ookamishiro from seeing him blush.

"It's not like I had anything better to do." She pouted slightly but knew it was his way of saying he was glad to come. She gently grabbed his head and pulled him to the others. She waved over to the boys and they turned to see her dragging a very reluctant Sasuke. They snickered at his predicament, but Shikamaru was scowling at him.

"Hey guys!" she greeted. Kiba grinned at her and gently nudged her shoulder.

"So, looks like the Uchiha is being hassled by his bitch, ne?" Sasuke silently fumed at the fact Kiba had called her a bitch while Ookami had a flushed face. She smirked and playfully nudged his shoulder in return.

"So, how goes Alpha hunting, eh Kiba. I'm pretty sure you don't want to be stuck as a single bitch for the rest of the night." Kiba began stuttering at the comment while the others snickered.

"Hey! I'm not a fag!" Ookami smirked again and shook her head.

"Oh, and you mean to tell me you and Shino haven't hitched yet?" They laughed at Kiba as he began shouting at her. She turned to Shino and giggled.

"Just kidding, or is it really that, eh Shino?" she winked at him and he hit her over the head.

"Itai! Shino-baka, you know I didn't mean it." She playfully glared at him while he ignored her. She turned to Sasuke and smiled.

"Ne, Sasuke, I'm pretty sure you remember your classmates name, right?" Sasuke glared at her.

"Duh, I'm not a dobe." Kiba snorted.

"I'll believe that once I see it." Ookamishiro pouted and slapped both of them. They stared at her in shock.

"This is a fucking party. In a fucking party you're suppose to at least pretend to be nice. Now stop fighting, both of you, or so help me..." She punched the table near them and it collapsed to the ground. "Got it?" They nodded quickly, scared that she'd do the same to them. She snorted and walked over to her dad.

"You'd better be chummy when I get back, or else." she called over her shoulder. They gulped and looked at one another.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Choji asked, not stuffing his face, even though Ookami never minded his habit. The others shrugged their shoulders.

The rest of the evening was gone and everyone had headed home. There had been cake, ass kicking, screaming Ookamishiro, and poor Sasuke got his ass handed to him by a girl, worst over, it was the girl he liked, and had been falsely accused of being a pervert. Sasuke left that night a happy boy. He had copped-a-feel.

"Boy were those breasts soft." he muttered on his way home.

Anyway, now Ookamishiro was in her father's bed, snuggling up to him and cradling a fox plushy in her arms. It had been a gift from the Yondaime, when she was born, and she cherished it always. Kakashi chuckled lightly and kissed her on the cheek.

"Oyasuminasai, Inu-chan." He whispered. She yawned and snuggled closer to him.

"Oyasuminasai, youfu." She whispered back.

* * *

Ookamishiro woke up bright and early. She crawled from under the covers and dropped to the ground.

"Oof." She hissed as she felt for the large bump on her head. She slowly got up and went to her bedroom. She pulled out a a lilac shading of her ninja outfit and placed it on. She lifted her silver hair and pulled it back into a bun. She checked her face for any scars on her face, and when she saw none she began packing her weapons, including her favorite Tessen, and her Neko-Te, iron fingernails set to a pair of gloves and dipped into poison into sealing scrolls. She knew it would most likely be tomorrow or the day after tomorrow before they might begin training and she wanted to perfect her Tessen skills. She looked over her shoulder, passing her father's bedroom, and stared at his sleeping form. She smiled softly at him and began making breakfast. She made rice, miso soup, grilled fish, seaweed, and plum tea. She set her father's portion onto the counter and gently wrapped the bowl in silk to preserve the flavor and keep the food from rotting.

She slipped out of the house and began walking to the academy. She whistled a small tune as she slipped her pack over her shoulder. She knew she had extremely perfect chakra control, which was why she was learning to become a medical ninja. She had no qualms about killing, but she would rather leave it as a last resort, when all else fails. She looked among the civilians who were casually walking the streets. It was truly ironic to her. All other ninjas risk their lives for these people, and yet they only cherish the one in a million prodigies, who have a likely chance of becoming bigoted as years past. Past ninja, such as Orochimaru, who were geniuses, and look where he ended up, and only because he wasn't given the title of Hokage. She sighed at the thought, and knew it wasn't her place to say anything. They were sure to learn from their mistakes... eventually.

Sasuke fidgeted in his seat. All four boys who were at the party last night were the first ones in the academy after Sasuke, and they were all glaring at him with heated eyes. He shivered as he could feel the waves of killing intent coming off of them. It was one thing facing Itachi, but four boys who were pissed because you touched their girl... Sasuke shook helplessly, silently debating on whether or not to enter a fetal position to escape the glares, but his pride was too damn stubborn to do anything. His eyes twitched. He was such an asshole. He could have ran for the hills, but no... "Damn Uchiha pride." He cursed Kami and Inari for his predicament.

Ookamishiro walked into the classroom and noticed her friends were incredibly early. She blinked, and began watching them. She could see they were glaring at Sasuke and Sasuke was scared shitless. Ookamishiro, being the loving soul she is, couldn't let this go by, so she did the one thing she knew that could stop them from making an 'Anti-Sasuke Club'. She shivered at the thought.

"So... who do you think we'll be teamed up with?" she asked them. They turned to her and stared. A small irk sign took it's place on her forehead. She sighed in aspiration.

"We're gonna be split up into groups of three."

"Oh." they chorused. As the thought of three man teams processed through their heads she could feel their growing fear. All at once they stood up, even Sasuke, and pointed to each other.

"There's no why I'll let **you** be teamed up with **my** Ookamishiro!!" They screamed. Iruka had walked in at that moment and witnessed their screaming. He turned to her but she only shrugged her shoulders. He sighed and sat down at his desk, laying his head on the table. She walked over to him and gently placed her hand on his head. Her hand glowed green as she poured healing chakra into his head, curing him of his headache. He thanked her graciously and she smiled as she walked back to her sit in the third row. The boys scrambled to get to her but Shikamaru was already sitting in the third row to her left, and Sasuke jumped over them to sit on her right. The remaining three glared at the two and sauntered into the other seats.

"This is going to be a long day." Iruka muttered.

* * *

Ino and Sakura ran into the room, both shouting that the other had lost while they had won their small race. Sakura looked over the class and spied Sasuke, sitting in a three-seated row and walked over to him. As she drew closer she notice Ookamishiro in the middle, to the right of Sasuke who sat next to the aisle, and Shikamaru on the far left. She glared at Ookamishiro and snobbishly walked over to their left.

"Move it Shikamaru, Ookamishiro!" she sneered. Shikamaru bolted awake and looked around. He didn't notice Sakura, he was too drowsy, and shrugged his shoulders going back to sleep. Ookamishiro looked up from her book and stared at Sakura.

"First comes first serves." she said tonelessly. Sakura scrunched her face up and pointed a finger at her.

"I was here before you, bitch!" The room gasped as Ookamishiro was called a bitch. Ookamishiro had never done anything to anyone and someone just happened to call her a name. Ookami shook her head and pointed to the clock.

"You got here ten minutes before class. I got here an **hour** before class. I have dibs, and I'm sitting next to Shikamaru. If you want to sit near Sasuke, just ask." she replied. Ino walked up beside Ookamishiro and slapped her across the face. Another round of gasps were heard. Ookami held her cheek as it began to sting. She picked up her fist and smashed it against the desk behind her row. The said desk crashed to the floor in a helpless heap of broken wood. She glared harshly at both Ino and Sakura.

"I don't give a fuck who you are. Get out of my face, stop bothering me, and wake the fuck up! No one is going to save your fucking ass when it comes to battle. Either you grow up and start acting serious, or you're better off as **whores** working at a **Cat** **House**!!" she roared. The whole class stood there in shock. Never had they ever seen Ookamishiro snap back at anyone, let alone lash out **and** insult them. Ookamishiro huffed and turned back to her book. She flipped them off and began reading. Iruka came into the room from his short bathroom break and noticed everyone staring at Ookamishiro. He shook his head and told everyone to take their seats. Ino and Sakura walked away, still in a stupor at what Ookamishiro had told them. Iruka siged and shook his head. He only hoped he didn't have any fan girls next time the new academy students came.

"Alright everyone, you will be split up into groups of three, but before that I have something to announce." They all looked up at Iruka and waited for him to continue.

"The rookie of the year is Uchiha Sasuke," all of his fan girls squealed at this. Iruka had to keep from cringing. "And the kunoichi of the year is Hatake Ookamishiro." Sakura stood up and started yelling.

"Why the hell is that bitch kunoichi of the year?! I deserve it, not some clan less bimbo!" Iruka struggled to resist the urge to throw his desk at her. He settled for a glare instead.

"Sakura, not only did Ookamishiro score the highest of the written test out of the kunoichi, but she scored perfect on kunai throwing, jutsu usage, and physical combat. She even scored more than Sasuke, but we decided it was best to give the kunoichi of the year to her, seeing as how she **is** a kunoichi. Now shut up, and sit down!" Sakura grumbled but reluctantly sat back down. Ookamishiro shrugged her shoulders as Sasuke gave her a look because of her skill.

"Now them group one...

...

...

...

Group number seven; Uchiha Sasuke," All the fangirls were on the edge of their seats.

"Hatake Ookamishiro," They sneered at her and shot dirty looks. The boys were on the edge of their seats now, and Sasuke was looking smug as ever.

"And Nara Shikamaru. You'll meet your sensei in this classroom after lunch." The boys groaned in disappointment but Ookamishiro sent them sad smiles as a means to say she felt bad for them. They got hearts in their eyes and sighed as she turned back to the front of the room.

"Group eight; Haruno Sakura, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba," a small bark was heard. "You too Akamaru. Your sensei will meet you at training ground number twenty-five after lunch." Sakura screamed in horror. She was certainly dramatic.

"Group nine... and finally Group ten; Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, and Akamichi Choji. Your sensei will meet you at training ground five. Good luck to you all." Ookamishiro and Shikamaru sent and apologetic look towards Choji. They felt bad that Ino was with him, but Hinata would be there for him, even if she wouldn't say anything aloud.

* * *

The bell for lunch signaled and everyone left with their groups except Sasuke, Shikamaru and Ookamishiro. Ookamishiro grabbed Sasuke by the collar and held him back.

"Hey!" She lifted a finger to his lips. He quieted down and sat back in his sit. She pulled out a summoning scroll and took out three separate bento boxes.

"I have Sunomono, Zaru Soba, and Sashimi for lunch. Which one do you guys want?" Shikamaru casually grabbed the Sashimi and began eating. Sasuke looked nervously at the box and turned to look at Ookamishiro. She giggled lightly and nudged the boxes.

"Go on, silly. I made it for my genin team, and well, since we're teammates and all you can go ahead and pick your choice." she said cheerfully. He nodded his head slowly and picked out the Sunomono. Ookami chose the Zaru Soba for herself. They all began eating in a comfortable silence.

* * *

Ookamishiro threw out the last of the bento boxes and turned to her team. She sat in front of them on the desk and crossed her arms.

"Alright, listen up boys. Why were we place on three man squads? And no, it's not because they think we're weak." Shikamaru began thinking and Sasuke reluctantly began thinking as well, letting his curiosity get the better of him. Shikamaru gave a knowing look to Ookamishiro and she nodded her head. They began waiting for Sasuke.

"Teamwork?" he asked, doubting his answer. Ookami smiled and Shikamaru nodded his head.

"That's right Sasuke. So now we will begin to go over our strengths and weaknesses to determine which type of group we'll be working as."

"What do you mean?"

"Each squad is assigned a role on the battle field. By hearing what we're strong at and what we're lacking at I can determine which role our group will be assigned. The following are the roles; frontal assault, back-up, stratagy, information gathering, tracking, and assasination. We won't deal with assasination until we reach chunin, but assasination mostly goes with tracking, since hunter-nin are the ones who track down and kill nuke-ninja. After I figure out which role we'll be assigned we can work on how we can use our skills to complement each others and work on our teamwork. The Chunin Exams, which determine which genin are selected to become Chunin, mostly focus on leadership and teamwork. If we can't guarantee teamwork, we're pretty much fucked. I'd rather not die anytime soon." For the next few hours the three genin began telling about themselves and gathering information to determine a plan that would best benefit their indivudual skills as well as their teamwork.

* * *

Kakashi walked into a most surprising, and amusing site. Ookamishiro had figured out that they would be a frontal assault team. She gave them ideas on how to improve, like the tree climbing method, pointed out their flaws to help them improve to become all-around ninja to help survive on the battle field much longer and she determined their roles. Shikamaru and surprisingly Sasuke voted to have her as team leader. Shikamaru was to be the adviser and stratagist of the group, and Sasuke was the supplier. With his connections in the village thanks to his heritage, he would be able to get the top notch training equiment, kunai, and other neccesities for long term missions. Sasuke was also the offensive fighter of the group, with the help of Ookamishiro and her uncle, Shikamaru was to be the taijutsu or kenjutsu user, and Ookamishiro was the medic as well as the defensive fighter. Her vast understanding of jutsus helps her to learn all needed defense jutsus, regardless of element. Kakashi couldn't be more proud of his new team. They had just figured out the purpose of their real genin test without realizing it, and they were beginning to improve their skills to truly compliment one another to help better the rate of survival of the team. He couldn't ask for a better group of new genins than the one right in front of him and they were just assigned teams hours ago. He couldn't wait to brag to the others.


End file.
